


A Time of Assassins and Dragons

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya-centric, Bisexual Daenerys Targaryen, Daenrya, F/F, Lesbian Character, POV Arya Stark, Queen Daenerys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Upon their first meeting, Arya realizes she is unusually taken with the new Dragon Queen.Daenrya





	1. Meeting

Arya Stark had always been difficult, rejecting dresses and princes for swords and bows. Over the years she heard the exploits of someone who had a similar warrior path, the Dragon Queen Daenerys Targaryen. She had cut a swath through Essos and now was here in Westeros, allied with her brother Jon who had stepped down as King in the North. Part of Arya wished he had fought harder for independence, but still longed to see him again, after so many years.

Finally, they heard a rumble, and the captain shouted to open Winterfell’s gates.

Daenerys rode in, and Arya was absolutely stunned by her beauty. She was never explicitly attracted to men, she had realized. There was Gendry but it had been several years since she had seen him. He was assumed dead in her mind. Even if they met up again one day, she would think of him more like an elder brother. She tried to be his family once. That failed. The fairer sex appealed to her more, and more. With the Waif, there was a certain belligerent tension. As Arya went to and fro about Essos, the impressive stories about the conquering Dragon Queen grew ever more fantastic, and awe inspiring.

Seeing her now, was like having her eyes opened. In person, Daenerys was every bit the beauty everyone said she was, and then some. Arya shook her head. _Only stupid little highborn girls get puppy crushes. What are you thinking, staring at her like that? You are an assassin, a warrior._

“-rya?” a voice said. It was her sister’s. As for Sansa, they had mended all previous feuding and grown extremely close. Sansa trusted her with much, as the North’s chief executioner and bodyguard of the Starks. Arya had often dreamed in quiet moments of joining a Queensguard and being Lady Commander to her queen.

“I’m fine, Sansa.”

“You’re red-faced. I didn’t know you get red faced.”

“Shove it, Sansa.” Arya smirked.

A woman named Missandei stepped forward and announced, “You stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, rightful heir to the Iron Throne, rightful Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, the Mother of Dragons, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains.”

Grumbles of anger were reverberating through the crowd. Clearly the North was stubborn. Thousands fell fighting her father, and now she had brought an army of Dothraki to their home, and two full grown dragons. 

A massive roar echoed and Arya looked up with awe and wonder. She grew up on stories about dragons and seeing these animals for the first time flying above so majesticly....Arya blushed. She thought she saw a hint of a blush in the Dragon Queen's cheeks as well.

Jon grasped Daenerys’ hand and led her through.

She locked eyes with Arya's sister and began speaking with her. 

"You are every bit as beautiful as your brother said, Lady Sansa. Thank you for your hospitality."

"Winterfell...is yours, Your Grace." Sansa said steel eyed, and fierce. "It is an honor to finally meet you."

"The honor is mine, Lady Sansa. Now, who might this be, Jon?” Daenerys eyes zero’d in on the Stark sisters. _Gods, even her voice is like that of a goddess. There’s no doubt I like girls. No doubt at all._

“My other sister,” he confirmed. “Lady Arya.” Arya smiled warmly at her brother and rushed up to hug him tightly.

“Hi, little wolf.” Jon warmly greeted. There was a massive rush of emotion as Arya cuddled her half brother, enjoying his warmth. 

"Where were you months ago? I needed your help."

"I heard Sansa was doing just fine without me. So are you."

"We don't have time for this." said Bran gruffly. "The Wall fell. The Night King has your dragon and raised him as his mount. The Army of the Dead is marching south as we speak." _Gods._

This news sent shivers down everyone's spines. The Great War had arrived and they were desperately preparing for their last stand at Winterfell, to face it.

"That is why I have brought Queen Daenerys here. The Lannister army is marching north as we speak to join us as well."

 The grumbling got even louder and even Arya frowned deeply. _They actually trust Cersei would help us? Jon, you fool._

"They will not come," said Sansa in the same regal, polite tone. "And you have cost us a dragon. I'm sorry, Jon but that little adventure in the South just made everything ten times worse."

"No one is more sorry about my son's death than I am! I however am determined to make sure it was not for nothing." boomed Daenerys. Arya blushed again, admiring how much Daenerys loved her dragons. She could see tears forming in the queen's eyes. 

"You are our queen, Your Grace. I am sure you will lead us to victory." said Arya quietly. That at last calmed the party down."

"Shall we go inside then?" said Daenerys.

 

The arguing continued after the announcement from Tyrion that Cersei had promised to send her army to help. 

"The King in the North should have stayed in the North! Now...I'm not sure what you are." snarled Lyanna Mormont. Sansa was quite tired of her and rebuked her. 

"You nearly did not send any men to help me, Lady Mormont. Davos had to convince you by telling you about the Night King. You didn't remember your oath and would have sooner let me die than stop Ramsay. Forgive me if I do not take your advice then, on this matter at hand."

Arya nodded, "When Robb was crowned king in the North, he lost that crown and died. 300 years ago, Torrhen Stark bent the knee. He bent the knee to dragons, my lords. Would you rather Jon send us into a war we can't win?"

One of the lords started shouting, "You fucking sold us out to the daughter of the Mad King. Thousands fell fighting her damn father."

Daenerys spoke up next. "I am truly sorry for any crimes my family has done. I am also truly sorry that Jon has bent the knee to me but he felt there was no other choice to secure my help. He risked his life to prove the threat we face is real. Now I know. Now I have come to save the North, not attack it."

"Thats right." said Tyrion. "We have not come to burn anyone. We offer you all a choice. Some have chosen wrong."

Sansa scoffed, "You burned the Tarlys. That's what you mean by that! Does Sam know, Jon, that half his family was slaughtered by this _queen_ of ours?" 

At this Jon visibly was shocked and stiffened, "What have you done? I told you to be different, not burn Sam's family alive."

"That...was war." Daenerys was visibly regretful despite her words. "I gave them a choice. Bend the knee or die."

Sansa argued "As I recall that is the "choice" Cersei is offering us as well. That's an ultimatum. Will you burn me if I refuse to kiss your hand?"

Jon interrupted, "Daenerys isn't Cersei! She'll keep her word!"

"We've all done things to survive. Sansa, you know this best of all." piped up Arya. This seemed to calm her down.

Tyrion said "Your lord bent the knee to our queen, but we're not friends here. We'll never be friends. But he understood that if we don't work together, we will die. All of us."

"But you handed them a dragon." said Sansa.

"And you trust Cersei. Care to remind us who is the greatest threat here? Care to remind us which family you are from, Lannister? How is it you came to serve our queen?" Arya said.

"Quiet, Arya. Tyrion is not like his family." insisted Jon.

"You're right, my ladies Stark...our families have been enemies for a long time. That won't heal overnight. But we can't resolve those differences yet. We don't have time for it. The dead will be here soon. Three days." 

 “My son’s death……will be avenged. I swear this on all the gods. My lords, Jon didn’t bend the knee to me lightly. Do not misunderstand. He actually fought me for a while on that. He finally did so because he knew our only chance of survival was if I took the lead. I swear to you all, if you judge me based on past actions, I already paid my price in blood. I lost two sons. I put men who didn’t deserve it to the torch. But that is how I was forged into the person I am now. Queen of the North.”

She had seemingly managed to convince the Northern lords who nodded in approval. Arya clapped, her budding crush growing with every second. Despite this, Jon's relationship with the silverhead was clearly different. Possibly broken.


	2. Friends

After the meeting, Arya met alone with Sansa.

“That went well.” The redhead said.

“Yes, it seems our new queen is not as hated in the North as I was expecting." Arya sighed, "I know you don't approve of her. Or Jon bending the knee."

“It's alright, I'll get over it...You seem quite enamored with her.” Sansa noted, smirking deviously.

“W-what? No. She’s just a prim proper little queen.”

“You  _know_  you think she’s much more than that.”

“How did you-“

“I’m not blind, Arya.”

“….It doesn’t matter. She’s with Jon.”

“Arya have you seen how they’re acting right now? Jon is just barely holding his tongue from giving her a lashing. He’s far too honorable for her. I promise you, sister. That little tryst won’t last long.”

“Coming from you, that’s quite an assessment.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Oh please. Loras Tyrell? Joffrey? You don’t have the best romance track record.”

“I know people, Arya. I know Jon. He has a similar look around her as he did for the Baelish we executed.”

“What do you want me to do, Sansa? She probably doesn’t even like girls! You really want me to try and steal our brother's woman from him?”

Sansa smiled. “If there is anyone in Westeros who is worthy of her, it’s you, little sister. You’re the strongest person I have ever met.”

“And you are the smartest I have ever met.”

Sansa then stepped forward and gave her sister a hug.

“Just talk to her. You never know what might happen.”

 

Sure enough, Arya waited until there was a chance, and then sought out the queen for a private talk.

“Oh Lady Arya. Please enter. Guards, Lady Arya is to have access to the throne room at all times.”

“Yes, Your Grace.” The guards answered.

“Come, sit. Have something to eat.”

“I am fine, Your Grace. I just want to….talk.” she said nervously.  _Wow, are you kidding me Arya? Acting like a blushing maiden?_

“Of course. I noticed your brother is angry with me.”

“He’ll get over it. Have you two….”

“Oh…once,” Daenerys blushed hard. “Since then….I think he feels he made a mistake.”

“Aye, Jon fears fathering a bastard, since he is one. It’s not an ideal life.”

“I see. I shall speak to him then, my Lady."

"Please call me Arya, Your Grace.” Arya smiled wryly at her.

“I shall, Arya.” Daenerys smiled back. “Your land is….”

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Yes….the opening snows….I have never seen snow. I grew up hearing about how the North is cold, ugly and dark, but..."

“We are a loyal bunch. If Jon says this is the way, this is the way.”

“I hope it is, Arya. I hope it is.”

“But-“

“I am not fearless or without regrets, Arya. Far from it.”

“We’ll win. As long as we have you and your dragons, my queen.”

“I'm not so sure. The enemy has my son. My sons mourn their brother. I failed him…”

Arya stared, not knowing what to do, except calmly and softly grasp Daenerys hand.

“It’s his fault. The Night King. It’s. All. Him.”

“You’re right, Arya. You’re right. I will kill him. But it won’t bring Viserion back. It won’t bring anyone back.”

“But it’s a start” Arya smirked, humorously.

Daenerys chuckled, “Yes, it could be _.” Gods, her laugh is too cute. She’s too cute! I want to kiss her. Wait, what?_

“So about Jon…..do you love him?”

Daenerys could not answer.  “We…."

"You don't have to answer that.  I know my brother, and I like to believe I know you, Your Grace. You’re a political revolutionary firebrand, a conqueror, who knows her birthright and will get it no matter what. At the same time, you freed the slaves, and they love you for it. Your people love you. It will not be long before the Northerners love you. Jon is Jon. I love him, he is my brother but he can be stubborn to a fault and rigid in his ways. He doesn;t understand sometimes you need to do ugly things to survive. If you feel you two should just be friends, you should tell him.”

“Thank you, Arya. Are you my friend….?”

“Of course I am, don’t be silly.”

Daenerys smiled warmly at her. Then she tried to lean in but turned away again, thinking better of it.  _Did she…?_ Arya put such thoughts aside. The dead were almost on top of them. _The mighty Arya Stark, falling like a maiden. Sansa is right about me._

She knew that if the other Northerners found out about burning the Tarlys alive, they wouldn't understand. She did. She had already done terrible things to protect and avenge her family. She reconciled with Sansa because she knew she was also dping what was best to protect this family. She just wasn't sure Jon had the right motives anymore. How did he not know Daenerys would execute her enemies? _I massacred the entire Frey family when they were unarmed. We've all done things._

Arya grasped her hands together, and turned back to watch Daenerys leave. She caught herself staring at the silverhead's bum. _Stop it!_

 

As she left the room, she ran into Jon again. He looked as if he had seen a ghost. _Did he see Father's ghost?_

"What's wrong, Jon?"

"Father...Father lied to me!"


	3. Lovers at Last

"W-what do you mean, Jon?"

Jon thundered, "I am not the son of Ned Stark. I am the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. My true name...is Aegon Targaryen. Bran figured it out, and Sam confirmed it." Arya was stunned. This meant...the person she believed was her brother...was Daenerys' nephew? The grandson of the Mad King. 

"But Rhaegar raped her...."

"No. They were in love."

"Still....how could Aunt Lyanna be so foolish? She started a civil war yet saw fit to tell nobody she wasn't kidnapped?"

Jon shook his head. It made little sense to him either. 

"Don't tell anyone else, Jon. Not yet. We're on the eve of the greatest battle in history. You've assembled the biggest army the world has ever seen, besides the one the Night King leads. We'll worry about your claim to the throne later."

She hugged her brother. "We were raised as brother and sister, and thats what you are to me. You are a Stark. You might not have my name...but you have my blood through your mother."

Jon nodded sadly, and turned away, Longclaw clanging while clasped to his belt. Arya clutched Needle, worried about her brother.

 

After the Wall fell, Sansa pulled all of their troops back to Winterfell. All of Winterfell was busy preparing for the final battle for mankind. 

but Arya's thoughts were only consumed with that of the beautiful silverhead queen that had shown up to help them. 

"I cannot help but feel your sister is at odds with me, Arya."

Arya smiled and giggled, "She'll come around. She's passionate about Northern independence."

"I see. Are you?"

"We suffered greatly at the hands of the south. Us Northerners aren't truly ready to trust outsiders blindly anymore. But I trust you, Your Grace."

"Your brother he....he's been standoffish with me. Do you know why?" Guilt tore at Arya's chest. She could not tell her. It wasn't her secret. 

"No...but if it please you, Your Grace...perhaps ask him yourself."

"We only lay together once....I don't love him...strange that it is. I am here to save the North. You know that, right?"

"Of course, Your Grace." Arya felt a pang of relief that her crush was not some evil conqueror manipulating her brother. Not that she thought that. She instead was strongly reminded of Queen Rhaenys Targaryen, wife of Aegon the Conqueror and warrior queen. She blushed heavily. 

"I....I would greatly like it if you would accompany me to dinner....Your Grace."

"Oh? I would like that, my friend."

 

But before she could head to dinner with the queen, she was cut off by an old familiar face, Gendry. 

"I thought you were dead..." she whispered. 

"Nearly." Gendry smiled wryly. "The witch only put leeches on me, then Ser Davos got me out before they could finish the job."

"I see. I'm sure your journey all the way here was a long and bloody one."

"I'm sure it is the same for you." 

"Aye. After they took you, I took up with the Hound. Then I sailed to Braavos to learn how to be like Jaqen. But things went wrong and I decided to opt out of the program. They might still be after me. But we'll have to deal with that later."

"You're strong. The fact you made it here tells me that."

Arya smiled warmly at her friend, "I wouldn't have if not for others. Why did the Gold Cloaks want you anyway?"

"I'm the bastard son of Robert Baratheon." Arya was again hit by a cart to the chest. She didn't know how many secret royals she could take in a day. 

"Well....Now I know why my father visited you. We've both survived alot."

"Tonight might be the last night we're here if what Jon says is true."

"Yes, the Wall has fallen. They'll be here soon."

"We should spend it with those we love." Arya was hit by images of silver hair, bouncing milky breasts and smooth skin. She began to feel hot and had to excuse herself.

"Perhaps...you're right, my friend. Goodnight."

Gendry could only stare after her, perplexed. 

Arya rapped on Daenerys chamber door.

"Y-Your Grace?"

"Oh come in Arya. I am not asleep."

"We might die tomorrow. The dead are almost on top of us."

"I vow I will do my best to protect you, your sister and the North."

"I know, Your Grace. I know...it's just....we should spend our final hours with people we care about."

Daenerys could only blush and stammer, then turn away. 

"Your brother....."

"He's been furious with you since finding out you burned the Tarlys."

"Not just that...."

"My queen, you-"

"He broke up with me!" Finally, tears spilled from her eyes, and Arya's heart was broken to see such a sight. She leapt forward and hugged her friend. "He..he said he's my nephew and he can't be with me if I'm his aunt."

"I'm so sorry, my queen...."

"You knew?"

"Wasn't my secret to tell. Don't you deserve someone who loves you for what you are?"

Daenerys wiped her eyes, then turned to Arya slowly. 

"What do you mean...?"

"I think you know...I see you staring at me...." Daenerys blushed and tried to back away. Arya's lips were getting closer and closer to her own.

"Arya, we....."

"We what?" Arya breathed. 

Then, their lips touched, light as a feather, before she moved even closer and deepened the kiss, finally tasting the dragon queen's lips. She almost cummed on the spot, enjoying the exquisite taste of the silverhead's lips. Even better, Daenerys had begun to kiss back.

Definitely into girls, she thought.


	4. Kingslayer

"Wow..." Arya whispered after finally tasting her silverhead's lips and pulling apart slightly. 

"Arya.....please..." Arya responded immediately, passionately Dorne-kissing Daenerys lips and pressing her breasts up against her, onto the bed as they lovingly made out. 

Finally, after hardly getting enough of touching Arya's body, and kissing her lips, Daenerys forced herself to pull away. 

"We shouldn't go too far, my sweet wolf.....at least not right now."

Arya sighed. _She was right to stop me. I'm no good at this. Plus she was only with Jon until a few hours ago. What kind of harlot am I?_

"I'm sorry, Daenerys....I think no one should know what happened between you and I."

"What happened?" Daenerys smirked teasingly. Arya smacked her. 

"Stop it!" Daenerys merely giggled and pecked Arya on the lips again. 

"Must it be this way?" Arya whispered. "We could just...run. To Braavos. Don't look back. Stay there 50 years."

"You know why we can't, little wolf. I'm here to save yo-The North." Arya didn't miss the slip of the tongue, and grinned happily. "The dead will be upon us soon. They have my son and 100 000 dead men." 

Arya nodded, understanding. "I trust you and Jon. If you say they're coming, we'll stand together."

 

Sansa caught Arya after Daenerys left, and squeaked. 

"Weeell...? Did you make love to the dragon queen?" she squealed happily after seeing Arya's grinning face. 

"What? No!" Arya squeaked. "We just...kissed a little."

"Well why'd you stop?"

"Jon."

"Stop worrying yourself over that, dear sister. Our sweet brother will be fine, I promise. They're not right for each other. He's too honorable and stubborn. She's too ruthless and well...like you." Arya could hardly argue with that. Then again Arya believed if she had three dragons she'd be empress of the whole world by now.

"I trust you, elder sister. You sure she wants me back?"

"She kissed you, silly! Gods Arya, you can be really thick sometimes. Go fuck her!" Arya blanched at Sansa cursing but let it go. 

"It's not that simple..."

"Why?" Sansa was confused.

"I don't....I never...."

"With a woman?"

"No...."

"Oh, sweet Arya. You're still young. I still haven't lost my virginity either...not truly." That was also true and made Arya soften. Maybe she wouldn't make a fool out of herself having sex with the silverhead. But first, Daenerys had to break up with her brother.

"Nothing can happen between us...the dead are nearly here. What if-"

"Just trust me on this one, Arya. She likes you. She likes you back."

Arya grinned but she wasn't sure if they had time for this, with the dead bearing down on them, and Cersei to the south. _How could Jon have trusted her?_ They hadn't seen a single Lannister soldier come by. 

Suddenly there was a horn. 

"Lady Arya! Lady Sansa! There is a visitor at the gates to the keep. He says his name is Jaime Lannister."


	5. Love

The final battle was approaching quickly. All the North was alive with movement. 

Sansa's order to bring all troops to Winterfell and the arrival of Daenerys meant their encampment stretched far across. 

"It's a beautiful country you have, Arya." she said softly, staring at the battlements. 

Arya blushed, "Yes...some believe it rugged and dark. But the snows create a certain beauty." She looked directly at the silverhead who smiled and gave Arya a peck on the lips. 

Arya stiffened, "Someone might see...."

"Does that bother you, my lovely wolf?" Daenerys voice caressed her ears with soft concern. 

Arya grinned, "I guess not." She then gave Daenerys a deeper kiss. "So.....you threw the Lannister in prison."

"We'll hold a trial and make a decision as a council. Your sister...."

"I know you don't like her. But Sansa has had to be like this to protect our family. She's the smartest person I have ever met."

Daenerys doubted this very much but trusted her girlfriend, "If you trust her, then I shall too, my love." Arya smiled brightly. 

 

Jaime stood before them, grizzled and bearded. There was no Lannister reinforcements just as Sansa and Arya had predicted...and feared. 

"We were promised an army. There is no army here." said Sansa. "You were all fools to trust the Mad Queen. I warned you...."

"Hush Sansa." said Jon. "We need all the help we can get and Ser Jaime is here offering us aid."

"Yes. I made a vow to fight the dead and I will do so to the best of my abilities."

"When I was young...my brother told me stories about the man who murdered our father. Jaime Lannister. The Golden Lion, son of the mighty Tywin. All I see here before me today is a has-been with one hand. You saw my dragons? Yet still....I need your help?"

"You came to us."

"To get your army! But you betrayed us!"

"Cersei betrayed me too. Plotted with Euron behind my back, nearly ordered my execution. You want me to apologize, is that it? Kingslayer, oathbreaker...what a king he was! All Hail his Grace, Aerys of the House Targaryen, and the sword i shoved in his back!"

Daenerys gritted her teeth, furious but Arya lay an arm on her, calming her down. The whole room seemed to notice and began murmuring.

"I'm sorry, my love..." she whispered, then turned back to Jaime. 

"You are right....I know my father was an evil man. I know why you shoved that sword in his back....but still, a girl's father is still her father. Having an evil father of your own, I'm sure you can sympathize."

"My father was brutal. It's true. But he was at war. I was at war. We've all done terrible things during wartime."

"Ah yes, like The Red Wedding. Slaughtering your guests after inviting them into your home. Slaughtered a mother of five. Then the Freys got Riverrun as a reward, my mother's ancestral home. When you shoved my brother from a tower, you started the War of Five Kings, and all to save yourself. You attacked my father in King's Landing. Your adultery with King Robert despite your vows got my father killed. Tell me, Ser Jaime, just how long do you think your family can continue to get away with your crimes?" Sansa thundered.

The whole crowd was roaring now for Jaime to die for everything he had done. Sansa stared at him with steely nerve. Arya was less convinced. 

"My lady sister, it is true he tried to kill Bran. But that was before we found out what we're truly up against. This entire army is comprised of those who you would not think to be allied yet here we are. We have wildlings, Dothraki, and Targaryens marching in this army with Starks, so here we are. At the end of the world, where our survival depends on working together."

Sansa slumped back in her chair. Daenerys also frowned but was not angry with her. 

"Your Grace, if it please you..." Brienne began to speak. "Ser Jaime could have killed me half a dozen times but didn't. He saved me from getting raped, and sent me after both of Catelyn's daughters to get them to safety. As you can see, you are alive and well and back home. I fulfilled my part of the oath and he fulfilled his. Whatever man he was in the past, that man has not been around for some time."

Arya stood up, "I am an assassin. I wiped out House Frey with my own hands. We have all done things, Sansa. We have all done what we've had to do to survive in this world. Just a little more, a little longer, and the dawn will shine on us again."

That seemed to convince more people and Arya nodded gratefully. 

"I trust you both with my life....you vouch for him?" Arya and Brienne nodded. "Then I say he can stay." 

Daenerys glanced at Arya, then turned back, "Very well. But I will place him in the vanguard." 

Jaime hesitated but nodded sadly, "As you wish....Your Grace."

 

A horn sounded once, which signaled rangers returning. What was left of the Watch had made it to Winterfell, but they had the most terrible news of all. The army of the dead was almost upon them. 

"Last Hearth has fallen. Butchered by those fookers...."

"Then they'll be hitting us next..." said Jon. "When?"

"Before the sun comes up." said Tormund. 

 

They rushed to the defences, getting weapons ready. Arya went to the armourey and began strapping on her armored tunic, Valyrian dagger, and twin dragonglass knives. 

"We might be dead tomorrow," Arya began to Gendry. "What do you think I should do?"

"Go to your lady love." he simply said. Arya spluttered and blushed. 

"There's nothing going on-"

"Shove it, my Lady. We all see it. Every time you bring her up, you're bright red. Be with her. You might not get another chance."

"But I've...."

"Never done it before? Nor I. I would not worry."

"I saw two whores do it in Braavos...."

"There you go then."

"But what if she doesn't like it?"

"The queen loves you. Just show her how much you love her back and she will be happy."

Arya smiled and hugged her friend, "Thank you."

Filled with renewed determination and love, she strode to the dragon queen's chambers to find her. 

"Arya. what-" she began, as Arya threw herself onto her. 

"We both might die in a few hours. I do not wish to, without feeling you. All of you."

"Do you know how?"

Arya turned away, "No."

Daenerys giggled, "Nor I. But we will find out together." Then she kissed her long and deep.


End file.
